


Five Alarm

by Quiddity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, spicy prompt fills, will tag chapters individually for the sake of neatness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: A series of nsfw prompt fills on tumblr. Currently featuring: temperature play, odd toys, knife play, breath play and pet play.Newest Chapter: Lodak + Collar





	1. Shance: Temperature Play

**Author's Note:**

> Notable tags: Shance, Temperature play

“No matter what, you’re not going to move, okay?” Lance sighs. He’s got Shiro’s slicked cock in his hand and, as he pulls his fingers over him, Shiro lets out a thick breath and tips his head back a little more. Lance sees his fingers twitching in the pillow under his head and purrs. He spreads one hand over Shiro’s chest to brace himself, lifts his hips and lines Shiro up against his hole.

Then the doesn’t move, and Shiro shivers at the sensation of being nudged right up against Lance, but knowing better than to try and push in himself. “Please-” he gasps. “Lance, fuck…” Lance presses the edge of his nails to Shiro’s skin and settles back. He takes all of Shiro in one smooth motion and it’s enough to get Shiro’s breath to catch hard in his throat.

“Good god…” Lance takes a deep breath in, lets another deep one out with a curse on his lips. Their hips meet flush and Lance just settles. Shiro squeezes his eyes shut and pants, short and quick, wishing dearly that he’d gotten Lance to give him a little bit of a breather before they got this far. It’s already pushing his patience and Lance hasn’t even done anything.

“Yeah,” Lance purrs. He recovers first, runs his hands up Shiro’s chest, both of them slick and warm with lube. “Keep your eyes shut, okay?” His weight shifts. Shiro feels his breath on his cheek a second before Lance gives him a short, soft kiss. “How do I feel?”

“Hot,” Shiro breathes. He squeezes his eyes shut harder to try and fight off his urge to open them and really admire the sight of Lance riding him. “You’re really tight, too.” Lance peppers kisses across his brow and Shiro can’t help the giddy chuckle that rises when Lance rolls his hips a little. “Amazing.”

“Mm, I know that,” Lance purrs, he drums his fingers on Shiro’s collar. Shiro feels him sit up again and one hand leaves him. He listens for the clink of ice they have in a glass bowl on the nightstand, but it never comes.

A sprinkle of bright, cold points sparkles across his chest and belly. “Oh!” Shiro flinches, his eyes popping open in surprise. He groans, thrusts up as he twitches in Lance, and Lance’s smarmy grin drops. Lance tries to push him down with both hands again, one warm and one cold after dipping it in ice water.

“No moving,” Lance soothes. He leans forward, gives Shiro a soft kiss, then works his way down the side of his neck. He reaches for the bowl again and shows Shiro the piece of half-melted ice he picks up. In his empty hand, Lance pinches one of Shiro’s nipples between his fingers.

“No moving,” Shiro answers back. Then Lance takes the piece of ice in his fingertips and traces it down the center of his chest. Shiro bites his lip, shivers at the cold shock on his skin. He watches Lance draw a line of ice water over his chest, down the center of his belly and back up, never keeping it one place too long lest the cold gets to be too much.

Once he sees that Shiro can keep himself still, Lance ratchets up his efforts. He draws a loose circle around Shiro’s nipple with the ice, spirals it in until he just grazes it over the tight bud. Shiro groans. Then Lance dips down and wraps his lips around the other nipple, his mouth hot and wet as he sucks on it hard just long enough to make Shiro ache.

Shiro loses his patience when Lance tries to repeat. He lets go of the pillow, grips a handful of Lance’s ass and holds him still as he bucks into him, deep but only as slow as he can make himself. Instead of being mad, Lance drops the scant remains of the ice on Shiro’s chest and whines through his teeth.

“You said no moving!” he complains. He reaches back for Shiro’s wrist, but ultimately doesn’t stop him, panting hard when Shiro grinds deep.

“Give me a piece of that ice and let’s see how well you behave.”


	2. Sheith: Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notable Tags: Sheith, Pet Play.

“Up,” Shiro hums. In one hand, he holds the end of a black leash, little more than a thin cord, wrapped around his fingers. THe other end is clipped to Keith’s collar, a plain, red thing because Keith looked better in simple. He had always told Keith he had the kind of looks that could make a little go a long way.

“A little more,” his other hand spreads over the back of one pale thigh and urges Keith further up onto his knees. Keith knows how to arch his back just so, giving Shiro the perfect view. “That’s it, babe,” Shiro purrs. Keith is silent besides the soft sound of his panting. Shiro dribbles cool lube over his ass and Keith only hitches as it drips down the insides of his thighs.

Keith is such a good pet. He knows the collar means he doesn’t speak unless Shiro asks him to. The only sounds coming from the pleasure Shiro gives him.

Shiro slicks his fingers with more lube, then brushes them in a slow circle around Keith’s hole. Keith stiffens, sucks on a plush lip and gives him a look over his shoulder. “You think you can take three today?” Shiro asks. Keith’s eyes darken and turn smoky as he sways his hips a little. Yes.

The first, and Keith’s eyes flutter a little in pleasure. Shiro sinks it in to the knuckle, admires the way Keith’s breath catches a little in his throat. Keith clearly fights the urge to press back on his hand and get more for himself. But in the end he doesn’t. He knows better.

The second and Keith lets out a slow, shaking breath. Shiro purrs, admires how Keith stretches around his fingers. Shiro thrusts them slowly, taking his time and letting Keith feel every motion. Shiro runs his free hand down Keith’s thigh and feels the muscle shiver when he teases with a third and Keith feels his leash rub against his skin. 

“Tell me, Keith,” he rumbles softly. Keith lets his head hang between his arms and makes this rough, hungry gasp. Shiro stills his hand, watches Keiths’ cock twitch, precome dripping into the sheets. 

“Tell me.” 

“Oh my _god,_ ” Keith snaps. He rolls his hips back but Shiro rides the motion and gives him nothing. “Please. Shiro- put it in-” 

Shiro shakes the leash out of his hand so it’s empty when he reaches between Keith’s thighs and grips his cock. Keith sets his jaw, pants through his teeth and Shiro recognizes the sheer amount of concentration it’s taking him to not rut into Shiro’s hand. 

Shiro works the third finger into him and Keith makes the most gorgeous, broken sound of pleasure he’s ever heard. But he doesn’t move. He’s a good pet. 


	3. Shallura: Double Dildo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notable tags: Shallura, double ended dildo.
> 
> Personal: This one is one of my favorites.

“So now we just…?” Allura asks. Shiro hums. Laying on the towel between them is a long, purple, noodly looking thing, each end rounded into, well…

Shiro still can’t believe he even _found_ something like a double ended dildo on his very first trip to the space small.

Much _less_ that he actually bought it.

Even _more_ so that he took the thing to the princess and not only did she not find him utterly disgusting, she had suggested they try it out.

Either they were both a special kind of repressed or they were truly meant for each other.

“You first,” Shiro says. He grips the toy, slick with lube and that’s somehow enough to get his cock twitching even as he thinks of an oversized gummy worm. What? There really is something wrong with him. He pushes it towards her as she moves closer, her thighs resting to either side of his hips. “Get comfortable first, then I’ll uh… do the other.”

“Alright then,” Allura breathes. She takes one end of the toy and Shiro watches as she rubs it back and forth along her folds. She presses, and gives a soft hitch when it slides into her. “Oh…” she breaths. She pushes in more and Shiro pants watching her pull it back out, then in, her fingers twitching around the toy as she readjusts her grip. 

She soon settles with it pressed deep and tips her head back, her thick white hair spilling over her shoulders. She closes her eyes for a second, breathes out, then looks at him. 

“Okay, I’m comforable. Now you,” she says. His nerves must show, because she smiles, snakes her hand down the length of the toy until Shiro takes the other end of it. “It’s quite a nice size. I like it.” She says. Like they’re testing it out and keeping notes for a later review. 

Shiro bites his lip as he lines it up with himself. he’d done quite a bit of prep for this, but he’s never really… Well, having Allura watch him doing this was a new sensation, even if the act itself was old news, if not a little unpracticed lately. He presses, presses a little more, then the head slips into him and he shivers. His next breath comes out as a thick groan. His toes curl in the sheets and he gives himself a few seconds to adjust, before he twitches his hips closer to Allura’s and feeds in a little more. 

Allura gives a delighted gasp when he does so and squeezes Shiro’s waist hard between her knees. “I can feel it!” She looks genuinely excited. This was going to be interesting. 


	4. Heith: Breath Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notable tags: Heith, bottom!Hunk, breath play

“I need you to do something,” Keith pants. His head already feels swimmy with the feeling of Hunk’s body wrapped tight around his cock. He licks his lips, thrusts in, and Hunk groans beneath him. Keith sets a slow, shallow pace and for a few seconds no one responds and Keith wonders if Hunk isn’t going to rise to the bait and he’ll lose his nerve to ask.

“What is it?” Hunk asks. Keith blinks down at him, his heart catching in his chest and all the sudden he’s nervous again. It was enough to ask Hunk if he could top tonight, but to ask this as well… But then Hunk spreads his hands across Keith’s ribs and the thought of those strong hands make his belly twist in want.

Keith grabs one of Hunk’s wrists and leads it up to his throat. Hunk sighs, tries to cup his jaw and, while Keith lets him for a couple seconds, he sets it back across his windpipe.

“Squeeze,” Keith huffs. Hunk’s eyes go wide. Oh no. That was too much.

“Seriously?” Hunk asks. Keith pants, presses into Hunk’s hand. A shiver runs down his spine feeling the callouses on his fingers to either side of his neck, the softest bit of pressure on his throat.

“Just a little, I wanna see what it’s like,” Keith presses. He breathes softly and tries to focus on keeping his pace steady, thinking about the heat of their mingled bodies. Hunk squeezes, just a bit, and even though he almost immediately lets go that feeling of the barest moment of being cut off from air thrills through him. Keith gasps and stutters lightly. He pushes deeper and Hunk groans, his free hand still patterning over Keith’s ribs.

“You liked it?” Hunk gasps. Before Keith can answer again, he squeezes, still light, but a little longer. Keith’s chest jumps, fights against the diminished intake of air. He snaps his hips once, twice, shuts his eyes tight and still Hunk squeezes him. So gently, but all Keith can think about is that is knows Hunk could go so much further. But he won’t. Keith trusts that he won’t.

Hunk lets him go after several drawn out seconds with a low growl. Keith hisses through his teeth, his throat burning.

“Keep going, please.”


	5. Sheith: In a Lion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notable tags: Sheith, somewhat? voyerism?, the red lion knows what's up.

“Red knows,” Keith gasps. He says it like it’s just a fact of life. They’re in the red lion. Shiro’s mouth feels really nice on the inside of his thigh. Shiro huffs, lickes into the seam of Keith his and looks up at him. Keith grips the arms of his pilot’s seat, mouth hanging open and head tipped back just under the headrest because he’s sunk down into it when Shiro had pulled him out to get Keith’s legs over his shoulders.

“She knows?” Shiro asks. He’s not quite sure how what he wants to think of that, considering Red was about half built specifically to be moody.

“Yeah,” Keith says, “she’s watching.” Shiro moans and Keith mirrors the sound when Shiro sucks his cock into his mouth.

Shiro swallows him deep, drags his tongue along the underside of Keith’s arousal. Before long Keith is gasping, his fingers sliding through Shiro’s fringe and gripping it tightly as his hips jump against the seat. Shiro just lets him, sucking firmly and letting Keith use his mouth.

“She likes it though-” Keith sighs. Shiro wraps his arm around one of Keith’s thighs and runs his nails over sensitive skin. He feels Keith stiffen. He looks up and Keith is sucking on his bottom lip as his other hand plucks at one of his nipple, pinching the stiff pink bud. “She says you treat me well.”

Shiro can’t really respond with the head of Keith’s cock pressing into his throat, but he rumbles thickly and Keith twitches on his tongue.


	6. Shance: Pet Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notable tags: Shance, pet play
> 
> Another pet play request but I don't mind at all because tbh it's one of my favorite kinks to write.

“Show me.” Shiro’s voice is a deep, rumbling command above his head. Lance loved it. His ‘dom’ voice, the way he growled everything when he got into the right headspace. The way he loomed over him, all hard muscle and smoky-eyed, his lips set into a thin line that said ‘I’m in charge here. I give the orders. Be a good pet.’

And Lance can’t help himself but shiver at the thrill just his voice can give him. He loves this. Kneeling on the floor in front of the couch, his throat sore and lips glossy and wet from Shiro holding him deep over his thick cock until Shiro hooks his fingers into the side of his blue leather collar and tugs (gently, always gently, Shiro’s never hurt him even when he’s pushed Lance to the very edges) him off to let him gasp for air, his head fuzzy from the lack of it.

Lance turns around and shows Shiro his back as he arches it and leans forward. He presses his shoulders to the soft rug beneath his knees and lifts his hips high, thighs parted to show his master everything.

Shiro’s pleased growl seems to sink into Lance’s skin, raising the hair on the back of his neck. He knows he’s done well. He spent so much time this afternoon prepping, working fingers slippery with lube deep inside and easing himself open, right to the edge of climax.

But never letting himself have it. Those mind-numbing highs were only Shiro’s to give.

Broad, warm hands spread over the backs of Lance’s thighs and up, gripping the firm globes of Lance’s ass. He’s already spread more lube on his fingers while Lance was moving and Lance knows how much his master likes to draw shining tracks on his skin. Shiro purrs as he traces a circle around Lance’s slick hole with the tip of his finger, nudges, then slips it inside. Lance moans softly and bites the backs of his own fingers, shivering when Shiro pulls it out only to work in two more.

“Such a good boy.”


	7. Sheith: Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notable tags: Sheith, knife play, a little bit of blood play, masochism

He doesn’t know when these wires crossed in his head. When the sharp, biting sensation of pain found its way down a nerve in his belly and nestled in his hips, in his cock. He had no idea how he managed to mix up pain and pleasure so completely that, at times, he had trouble telling the difference between them.

It pinches first, on his chest, right above his nipple. Then it burns, then that hissing pain…he can _feel_ it trailing down through his core and when it finds his arousal he groans perhaps a bit too loudly.

Keith whines and spreads his hands over Shiro’s chest. One hand free, one hand pinning the rounded hilt of his dagger right over the tiny place Keith had nicked him and sending a fresh rush of pain through him intense enough to make his head swim. He must have felt when Shiro’s cock twitched inside him, because Shiro _certainly_ felt its interest himself.

After a second Keith realizes what he’s doing and pulls the knife away and Shiro’s heart lurches, painfully excited, when the flat of the blade bumps against his collar. Keith tosses the knife to the sheets beside them. Shiro doesn’t care. He just grips handfuls of Keith’s ass and snaps his hips up, bouncing Keith’s lithe body in his lap.

“Shit-” Keith hisses. Shiro can almost see Keith trying to pull the scattered pieces of his mind back together. Worry that he’d nicked Shiro. Trying to keep himself balanced. The long, hard draw of Shiro’s cock pounding into him. Trying not to touch the place when the knife had bit in but doing it anyway when Shiro forces him to grab onto something to steady himself, his palm smearing a bright trail of blood over Shiro’s chest.

Shiro likes that fuzzy and blissed out look too much to give Keith a breather. Soon enough worry changes to irritation, then a lazy, tired smile crosses Keith’s face and he laughs. Breathless. High.

“Stop it!” Keith insists. But he looks too happy, sounds all too pleased to settle heavily on Shiro and make him really work under his weight to keep fucking him hard as he was for Shiro to take him seriously. “You can’t- You can’t seriously like this…” Keith breathes. His fingers, tacky with a thin cover of half-dried blood pinch and tweak his nipple.

Shiro comes to a stop with a low groan and deep shiver, his fingers digging hard into Keith’s thighs as his cock pulses through orgasm.

He goes slack and just lays there for a long moment, head swimming and chest heaving as he tries to catch up with himself. Keith is quiet above him, but he feels the strong muscles in his thighs working as he rocks himself back and forth, grinding on Shiro’s dick like he’s got all day to just savor it.

When Shiro open his eyes, Keith looks amazingly pleased with himself, chewing on his bottom lip and watching Shiro with a sultry, half-lidded stare. Shiro tries to take Keith’s arousal in his hand, but Keith pushes him off, so Shiro walks his hands up his flanks and starts playing with his nipples.

“I was going to apologize for cutting you, I don’t think I have to anymore,” Keith breathes.


	8. Heith: Omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notable Tags: Heith, omegaverse, semi public

“Another,” Keith gasps. He grips the edge of the dryer white knuckle tight as he pushes his hips back and Hunk nearly whines seeing two of his fingers disappear past the slick rim of Keith’s hole.

Hunk sighs thickly, spreads his other hand over the small of Keith’s back and pushes him tight against the edge of the machine. Keith pants and Hunk sees him chewing on his lip when Hunk brushes a third finger against him. He opens his mouth, nearly asks Keith if he’s sure, but then the omega pushes up on his toes and whines and Hunk can’t resist him.

Honestly he hadn’t even known Keith was an omega, and he wouldn’t have known if he hadn’t come down to the basement laundry room of their dorm and found Keith shivering against one of the machines, a half folded towel clutched in his hands. If someone had asked how he’d gotten from finding Keith in denial that his heat had actually started to fitting a third finger into him, Hunk wouldn’t be able to tell them a single detail. It was just… it was hard for the alpha side of him to think past the scent and how Keith look when he arched his back hard under Hunk’s hand and groaned through his teeth.

“Holy shit, Hunk,” Keith breathes. He bends over the dryer and Hunk’s mouth goes dry seeing his thighs shiver when he pushes his fingers in deep, thrusts them in and out, the motion nice and easy from how slick Keith is.

“Should I..?” Hunk starts. He growls as he watches himself spread Keith open and the omega hides the volume of his moans in the towel tangled between his fingers. Hunk snaps too enough to remember that, while they’re in the basement, the door doesn’t exactly have a lock on it. “I gotta take you back to your room.” Keith growls.

“My fucking laundry…” he curses. Hunk almost laughs at Keith’s stubbornness. He’s in heat and stuffed full of Hunk’s fingers and he’s still dead set on finishing his towels.

“I’ll get it for you later,” Hunk says, easing his fingers out of him. Keith heaves a shaking sigh into the back of his hand, then rests his cheek on top of the dryer and looks at Hunk over his shoulder, his eyes dark and glazed over with need.

“Take me back to your room instead. I need you to finish what you started.”


	9. Explanation/Uliro/M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Spicy, but NSFW nonetheless. 
> 
> Tags: Self-harm, blood, psychological trauma

“What did you do this time,” Ulaz says as the door to the examination room whooshes shut behind him. “You’ve weren’t to have been in the arena for the past week.”

Shiro pants, a half formed thought about how and why Ulaz seems to always keep track of what he’s doing flits around the back of his mind, but he’s far too queasy to hold onto it. The long lines scored in his left arm burn and throb so fiercely he doesn’t dare flex his wrist, or really do anything more than let it rest in his lap. The sleeve of his jumpsuit is tattered up to the elbow, a dark gray stained a deep black clinging to the edges of his wounds.

The guards certainly took their time getting him up here. By now he’s shaking and there’s a cold chill spreading up the back of his neck. Even leaning hard on his prosthetic feels like it’s barely enough to hold him upright. But he’s all too familiar with blood loss to be scared.

He’s been worse off and still lived.

Honestly, getting Ulaz as the doctor to look him over was some kind of lucky that Shiro didn’t really want to think too hard about. Ulaz was the only one on this ship, much less a doctor, who would understand when Shiro got around to explaining the train of thought that had led him to tuck a tiny chip of blade into his cheek during his last match. He would get the level of desperation that brought him to dig the metal bit deep into his arm on… what day of solitary?

Ulaz had just said he hasn’t been in the arena for a week, but how accurate is that? It didn’t matter. Too dark. Too quiet. Too many rough memories locked in with him.

They watch each other in silence, Ulaz questioning and Shiro too drained, literally, to explain himself just yet. Ulaz gives in first and tugs open a drawer and pull out a suture kit. Shiro offers his arm and Ulaz wordlessly starts stitching him back together.

“Would you at least tell me what you did this with?” Ulaz asks. He’s cleaned up all the blood, pushed Shiro onto his back on the table. Shiro squints against the bright overhead light, his head and arm throbbing in tandem whenever he glances at whatever glittering clear fluid is dripping into the iv in the back of his hand. “As much as I enjoy our time together, I’m not terribly keen on letting this become a habit.”

“I left it in the room,” Shiro says, motioning with his right hand, the prosthetic, roughly how big the metal chip was. He thinks about how he felt in solitary, but the vibrant fear seems tame now that he’s staring into a light and Ulaz is gently rubbing circles on his scalp with his claws. Ulaz frowns deeply, brushes Shiro’s hair back from his face.

“I’ll remind them they aren’t to leave you alone like that.”


	10. In Exchange/Heith/FWB

“I know you can fix it.” Keith says this while he leans against one of Hunk’s workbenches, his fingers deftly working open the button at his neck. He tugs, unsnaps most of the buttons along the front of his riding suit. Tight fitting leather. Then he reaches under the line of buttons and tugs down the zipper. Hunk pointedly looks away from the pale slice of Keith’s chest.

Unfortunately, that means he’s looking right into the mangled front end of Keith’s hoverbike.

“You _have_ to pay me something this time, Keith,” Hunk sighs. He steps back from the growing puddle of antifreeze bleeding out from under the remains. “I’m gonna have to completely redo the engine. Not even speaking for the body.”

“Okay,” Keith says passively. He leans against the workbench and there’s something very _Keith_ in the alluring jut of his hip even though his facial expression is reading somewhere between bored and casual confidence. “I know you’ll do a good job.”

“Of course I will, but this is probably close to a thousand in parts before I even start work,” Hunk pulls his eyes off of Keith’s thighs when he crosses them. He knows _exactly_ how good he looks in leather.  “What did you do to wreck it this bad anyways? Are you alright?” Keith rolls his eyes, waves Hunk’s questions off.

“That,” Keith motions to the hoverbike, “only got me third place, so I can give you… four hundred maybe?” He pushes off the bench and saunters over to Hunk. He shouldn’t be so prone to this, but Keith knows just how much he likes that riding suit, the smokey look in Keith’s eyes as he circles slim fingers around Hunk’s wrist and leads his hand to his hip.

“But you’ll let me work off the rest, won’t you?” Keith purrs. Hunk bites his lip, weights the worth of the bike’s repair against the warm curve of Keith’s ass fitting perfectly in his palm.

“It’s gonna take me a few days to fix this,” Hunk warns. Keith smiles, pleased and knowing that Hunk’s only confirming how deep he’s got his claws sunk into him.

“Deal. I don’t have anywhere else to be.”


	11. Intruder/Sheith: Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Role play, handcuffs, that BoM Suit

Someone’s in the red lion’s hanger. Shiro had seen a slip of purple light when he’d opened the door. A faint streak disappearing behind the red lion’s front paw. Shiro thinks, flicks on only half the lights. Maybe he can trick this intruder into thinking he’s just popping in for something near the door. He keeps his eyes trained where he last saw movement as he steps slowly towards the lion. He doubles checks his belt; yes, the handcuffs Allura had given them for emergencies were still there.

He’s within arm’s reach of the red lion when the intruder lunges around the back of its giant paw, dagger glinting in the soft light. Shiro’s already tense and ready for him. All he has to see is a purple flash and his hand reaches out, grabs the intruder’s wrist in one and knocking the dagger out of his grip in the other. It goes clattering across the floor and the stranger curses as Shiro twists his arm and shoves him to the ground. He straddles his slim hips and hikes his arm up between his shoulderblades. The intruder struggles in vain while Shiro pulls his handcuffs out of his belt and binds the stranger’s wrists behind his back. Shiro stands and rolls him over.

Inky black hair frames a pale, almost delicately featured face. Shiro can see his chest beating as he pants in that skin tight black suit. The most striking thing, however, are his eyes. Deep, deep blue burning with defiance. Sharp. Beautiful. Shiro grips his chin and the intruder snarls.

“What are you doing here?” Shiro asks, his voice firm. The stranger says nothing, only tries to turn his head out of Shiro’s grip with little success. Shiro squeezes him a little harder. “Who are you?” The stranger’s brow furrows, his mouth turning into a pout.

“I’m not anyone,” the stranger spits.They watch each other for a heavy moment, then Shiro gives in and trails his fingers over the stranger’s throat, feeling where his heart beats just under his skin. That suit is more supple than he would have guessed. Shiro steps back and hauls the intruder to his knees. He keeps a grip on his shoulder as the guy tests the strength of his handcuffs.

“Okay then, Nobody, you have a name at least?,” Shiro growls. He slips his fingers into that soft hair, the other running down the dark suit, feeling around his collar and chest, for how tight it is, it has a surprising amount of give. The stranger’s chest jumps under his fingers.

“Keith-” the intruder gasps when Shiro’s runs his fingers through his hair and brushes a sensitive spot on the back of his neck. He catches himself and defiance again flashes in his eyes. “It’s Keith, okay? I’m just poking around. Can you let me go? You can even follow me back to my ship and I’ll just leave-” Shiro cuts him off by gripping a handful of his hair and tugging his head back. Keith gives a tiny gasp.

“No, Keith. I can’t let you go with just a name,” Shiro cups his chin in his other hand, sets his thumb against Keith’s bottom lip and tugs it gently. He leans in a little, lets his voice drop to a low rumble. “You’ll have to give me a little more than that to convince me you’re being genuine.” He can almost see Keith’s mind come to a halt at that. His mouth falls open and he hardly seems to notice when Shiro pushes his hair back from his face with displaced gentleness. His dark suit is developing a rather obvious bulge between his legs. Shiro nudges him with his toe and Keith hitches, shuffling back from the touch.

“You’re a pervert,” Keith growls, his sharp glare softened by the flush in his cheeks. Shiro only stands up straight, holds Keith steady with a hand in his hair while the other tugs open his belt.

“I don’t come across trespassers as pretty as you every day. Can you blame me?” Keith’s eyes are glued to Shiro’s bulge as he tugs down his zipper and cups himself through his underwear with a soft growl. “You have two choices here, Keith. Either give me a parting gift and I let you go without a fuss, or I tote you around in front of everyone else on this ship with your cock showing through your suit before I let you take a nice long nap in one of our cryopods.” He hooks his thumb in the elastic of his underwear, waiting for an answer. Keith licks his lips and his shoulders bunch as he tugs at the handcuffs.

“Take off these handcuffs and I’ll give you whatever you want,” Keith says. Shiro pauses, his thumb rubbing a soft circle in his temple. He watches Keith’s eyes, still hard, still heated. He doesn’t see a hint of hesitation and he knows what answer to give.

“No. You’re not going to need your hands for this,” Shiro rumbles. He steps closer into Keith’s space and tugs himself free, wrapping his fingers around his cock. Keith’s breath stutters over him, eyes trained on Shiro stroking himself. Shiro gives him enough time to lick his lips again before he nudges the head against them. “If you bite me, you also go into the cryopod,” he warns.

Keith gives him a hard, fearless look. He parts his lips, slips his tongue along the underside of the head. Shiro’s eyes flutter closed when Keith wraps his lips around him. His mouth is soft and slick, gentler than his expression would have him believe. Shiro runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, tightens his grip behind his ear and rolls his hips forward. Keith lets his jaw go slack and he slips in easily.

“You’ve definitely done this before-” Shiro breathes. He looks down at Keith and his stomach flips. Keiths eyes are still sharp, his brow pulled into a tight frown. He’s got this cute flush high on his cheeks and Shiro decides to push him. He rolls his hips further in, nudges the back of Keith’s throat until he feels a shiver go through him.

“That’s it-” he breathes. He holds himself deep, savoring the way Keith’s tongue twitches on the underside of his cock. He pulls back some and Keith huffs softly through his nose. He brushes Keith’s bangs back from his face as he starts to rock into his mouth, slow and shallow. His hair is soft between his fingers and when he tugs it Keith gives a soft whine that sends a shock up Shiro’s spine. Keith takes him in stride, his hands bunched into fists where they’re bound behind his back.

“You’re good at this, babe,” Shiro groans. Keith takes some initiative then, shuffling closer on his knees and following when Shiro tries to pulls back. He sucks hard and Shiro’s cock twitches hard on his tongue.

“Okay-” Shiro gasps. He loosens his grip on Keith’s hair and merely sets his hand on top of his head. Keith doesn’t slow at all and takes him deep in his throat, nose grazing Shiro’s belly. He’s close enough that Shiro can see down the line of Keith’s back, the suit clinging to the curve of his ass and the handcuffs glowing soft blue at the small of his back. “Holy shit- Okay Keith- Okay, show me what you can do then,” Shiro pants.

It’s obvious that the handcuffs irritate Keith. His fingers grasp at nothing behind his back as he bobs his head deeply over Shiro. Shiro knows that if he weren’t cuffed his hands would be grabbing handfuls of his shirt or his hips, anything to keep Shiro steady as he sucked him off. Keith is relentless, swallowing deep enough that his tongue slicks at the base of Shiro’s cock. In the next moment he’s flickering the flat of his tongue over the slit until Shiro’s toes curl in his boots and sensitivity twists so intensely in his belly that he almost pulls away.

“Easy,” Shiro warns. His need weighs like a hot stone in his belly. Keith merely glances up at him coolly. A prisoner in handcuffs, Shiro realizes Keith’s the one calling the shots. He hides a moan behind his hand and watches with a pleasant kind of horror as Keith swallows him to the root and pulls back slowly. He sucks hard on the tip and comes off with a muted, slick sound and Shiro loses his nerve. He bites into the meat of his thumb as he comes over Keith’s waiting tongue, pleasure rocking him until he shakes.

Keith sits back on his thighs, panting softly. Come strings off his chin onto his chest, running down in stark contrast to his suit. Shiro fights back a couple seconds of lightheadedness and tucks himself back into his pants. He kneels in front of Keith and reaches behind him. He unlocks the handcuffs and lets them clatter to the ground.

Keith shakes his hands, clenches and opens his fingers and then wipes at his face. He wrinkles his nose at the mess and cleans his hands on his suit before Shiro can remind him that the red lion is holding some towels and a spare change of clothes for them.

“Thank you,” Shiro purrs. He kisses Keith, tasting the salt of sweat and come. “That was…amazing.” Keith laughs softly and lets Shiro knead one his hands, feeling around his wrists for bruises. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?”

“No, I’m fine,” Keith says. His voice is scratchy. He huffs and spits into his sleeve. “Those handcuffs are surprisingly comfortable.” Shiro rubs his other hand between both his own and then stands, pulling Keith with him. He huffs, his knees aching from resting on them.

“Thank you for indulging me. You look so good in that suit. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it,” Shiro says. He steps a few feet away and collects Keith’s dagger for him.

“I can tell,” Keith says. He takes his dagger back and lets Shiro kiss his cheek.


	12. Shallura: Interuptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Literally everyone keeps walking in on them. Exhibition. 5+1 style

1\. Allura pads towards him, his vest hanging from her bare shoulders. Shiro sighs as she nears, shifting up to the edge of his bed in anticipation. But Allura stutters, stops just out of reach. Her eyes flick towards the door.

“Before we get too comfortable,” she starts. Her fingers reach up to play with the tab of the zipper where it rests at her collar. Just over the soft dip between her collarbones. Shiro drags his eyes away from that hint of skin and glances back up at her face. “Are you _sure_ no one’s going to bother you here?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Shiro says. She relaxes at that and wanders close enough that he can reach out and grab the bottom hem of his vest, guiding her to stand between his knees. “I am the leader of Voltron, but I don’t get as many visitors as you might think.” He leans in and trails kisses down her collar. He grabs the zipper and eases it down, down, and he can see now she isn’t wearing a bra-

Knocking sounds sharply. They both jump and Allura leaps back from him like a spooked cat, grabbing the vest in both hands and pulling it shut. She backs up several huge steps towards the bathroom, warily looking between Shiro and the door.

“Yes?” Shiro calls. The door suddenly slides open and Allura nearly throws herself into the bathroom and out of sight.

“Shiro!” Coran steps into the room. “I need your help. Pidge was experimenting with some of the code for the training deck and one of the dummies has gone mad! It’s tearing the deck apart! No one else wants to take their chances with it. I need to ask you to, regrettably, put it down,” Coran sniffles as if the dummy were an old pet. Shiro sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, I’ll uh… I’ll be right there,” Shiro says. Coran salutes and runs out of the room and down the hall. As soon as the door shuts behind him a loud thud sounds from the bathroom where Allura thumps her head against the wall.

 

2\. Aside for his room, Shiro had another place on the ship that was all his own. The black lion. The cockpit glows in a soft purple and from up here, they can see if anyone comes looking for them.

Allura’s perched in his lap, her lips latched to the side of his neck. She grazes him with her teeth and he shivers lightly. Shiro threads his fingers through her hair with one hand. The other grips the back of her thigh. He tugs their hips together and Allura laughs softly.

“Oh, you are excited aren’t you…” she purrs, settling in and grinding down on the bulge in his pants. A shudder runs up Shiro’s spine, gasping in her ear, his fingers digging into the soft flesh at the back of her thigh.

A green blip flashes in the corner of his eye and Shiro whips his hand out to turn off the video feed. Allura stiffens against him, her nails digging into his chest.

“Ah-” Pidge’s voice sounds throughout the cockpit. “Your video’s out,” she says. Shiro opens his mouth, tossing around for an excuse.

“Yeah, uh… I just got here and noticed it was out. I’m- I’m working on it right now. What do you need, Pidge?”

“Uhm, I wanted to take a look at some of the black lion’s code, remember? I wanted to compare between all the lions, you told me to meet you here… all that stuff?” Pidge says. Shiro lets out a slow breath and rests his head on the back of his chair. Of course. He remembers that now. Allura sits up and pins him with a soft glare.

“Yeah!, Yeah, sorry. Slipped my mind. I need to.. I need to clean up a bit but meet me here in a few minutes,” Shiro says. Allura’s glare deepens by a few degrees. Shiro does his best to look apologetic as Pidge says she’ll come over and hangs up.

“I forgot…” he starts. Allura pinches his nipple through his shirt hard enough that he groans in discomfort. “I’ll make it up to you-”

“I know you will.”

 

3\. Allura’s slightly taller than him when she’s sitting on the counter and Shiro loves it. He presses close enough that the edge of the counter digs into his stomach but, with Allura’s legs wrapped around his waist, it’s worth it.

She purrs as their lips move together, she sucks on his bottom lip, slips her tongue in his mouth. Her nails run through his hair and raise goosebumps on the back of his neck.

“Be quick,” she urges him when he lets his hand run down to her hips. He starts gathering the fabric of her nightgown in his fingers. Suddenly, Allura gasps against his lips and shoves him back at arm’s length. Shiro drops the silk in his surprise. He follows Allura’s gaze and finds Lance in the doorway, his eyes squinted with what could either be exhaustion or suspicion.

“Hello Lance…” Allura puts on her brightest voice, the one Shiro recognizes she uses when she’s trying to be nonchalant. Lance looks around the room, frowning.

“What are you guy doing up so late?” he asks after a heavy pause. Allura glances between them, panicked for all of two seconds before she cups Shiro’s face in both her hands and squishes his cheeks.

“We couldn’t sleep, and Shiro here,” she pats him like a reliable old dog. “Was just showing me how he does his eyeliner.” Lance thinks for all of half of second before he nods as if that makes perfect sense. Of course Shiro would be giving Allura beauty tips in the middle of the night… in the kitchen.

“Really? Man, I’m jealous. Tell me all about it later, but I’m beat right now. I can’t ever get the right side even…” Lance pads into the room, over to the sink, and pours himself a glass of water. He leaves the room with a tired wave.

 

4\. Allura has him pinned tight to the wall. In the shadow of a pod her eyes nearly glow with intent. Her hand slides down his belly, tugging up his shirt to his navel.

“I’ve finally got you where I want you,” she says. It’s mostly to herself but she sounds so genuine and relieved that he almost laughs. The only thing that stops him is her hooking her fingers in the front of his pants and tugging them open. She palms the bulge in his underwear and Shiro groans through his teeth.

“Is someone there?” a voice calls out on the other side of the room, tinged with fear. Allura’s eyes shine with irritation and she squeezes his arousal just a hair to hard. Shiro huffs and pulls away when footsteps approach their hiding spot. Shiro gets his pants zipped up just in time for Hunk to round around the tail of the pod. All three of them flinch away from each other.

“Oh, it’s you guys,” Hunk says. He tips his head, looking back and forth between them. “What..brings you here-” He seems to change his mind and shakes his head. “You know what? Nevermind. I don’t need to know. Coran asked me to finally take that jet fuel off the pod Pidge modified.” He reaches up and slaps the side of the pod. “I think it’s this one.” Shiro and Allura share a look of mild horror.

“That’s still on there?” Allura sighs. She turns away from him and Shiro lets his shoulders drop. Another distraction.

“Isn’t that stuff really explosive?” Shiro asks. Hunk sets his toolbox on the floor and starts pulling off a side panel.

“Enough to blow this whole room and every pod in it to shreds,” Allura says. She takes the panel from Hunk with alarming ease and rests it against the wall. “Come help us Shiro. This is a deathtrap.”

 

5\. “ _No one_ is going to look for us in a linen closet,” Allura says. Shiro hums in agreement and pulls her into a deep, heated kiss. So many distractions lately are taking a toll on him and sets into work without much delay. He reaches down, grips handfuls of her skirt and pulls it up enough to slip one hand underneath.

“I know-” Shiro pants against her lips. He corners her in against the wall, hidden by a shelf piled high with sheets and spare pillows. He tucks his fingers between her thighs and she hitches softly. Her whole body stiffens against him when he tugs her panties to the side. “I can’t stand to wait-”

The door slides open and Shiro violently tamps down the urge to toss the intruder bodily from the room. He stands up straight, pulls his hands off Allura. Just in time too. A stack of sheets at shoulder height shift and pull away. Keith’s eyes go wide and he flinches back so hard he nearly drops what he’s carrying.

“Uhm?” Keith huffs. He recovers admirably and tosses his hair out of his eyes in a rather obvious attempt to hide his surprise. “I didn’t realize you were already in here.” Allura’s brow furrows, thinking hard and fast.

“Oh, I was just having Shiro help me put away some towels!” She says brightly, patting a shelf behind them. “Taking a shower? Do you need one?” Keith merely looks uncomfortable and backs away towards the door.

“No? It’s just laundry day so,” he lifts the stack of sheets. “Fresh sheets for everyone. I’ll just uh.. I’ll leave a set on your bed,” Keith mutters and steps back into the hall, letting the door slide shut behind him.

 

+1 “What’s that saying you have with water and the afterlife?” Allura asks, mounting Shiro’s hips. She braces herself with one hand on his chest and he sinks even further into her mattress. Shiro spares a thought that he wouldn’t mind sleeping in Allura’s bed every night if her mattress is this soft.

“Come hell or high water?” Shiro asks. Allura nods and wraps her fingers around his cock, lines him up and a shiver of pleasure rushes up his spine when he sinks in. Shiro moans softly and settles his hands on her hips. Allura sets both hands on his chest and purrs as she grinds their hips together.

“Yes, I think that’s it,” Allura tightens around Shiro and he growls, rolls his hips up to press flush against her. “Come hell or high water, I’m getting what I want from you today.”

“Yes ma’am-” Shiro grunts. Allura sits up straight and stiffens.

“Lights off!” she calls and the room is sunk into darkness.

“Princess!?” Coran’s voice echoes in the room and Shiro’s blood runs cold. He hadn’t even heard the door open.

“Oh my god. Okay. Come on, Pidge. Goodbye!” Hunk is there, and Pidge too. Shiro tips his head and looks towards the door, pawing for the sheets and covering them up as best he can. To his horror, Keith, Lance and Coran crowd into the doorway, each of them showing a mix of horror and heartbreak. Allura puts on her business voice, which Shiro finds rather impressive for their current state.

“Are we in imminent danger?” Allura asks.

“Well no-”

“Is anyone on the verge of death?”

“No. Princess, what are you and Shiro-” Coran starts. Allura cuts him off and shoos them away.

“Then I’ll deal with it later. As you can see. We’re _busy_.”


	13. Hance: Bossy Bottom

He wishes he could say this was the first time he’s walked into his room and been surprised with this kind of sight.

Lance is stretched out on his bed, dressed only in one of Hunk’s shirts. Normally, it’s so big on him that would be rather tasteful. Hunk always liked the fact that it would hang to the middle of Lance’s thighs and accentuate those long, long legs of his. Today apparently he’s left Lance waiting too long, because he’s already got his shirt gathered up around his chest, his fingers shining with lube where he works two of them in and out of himself. Lance makes this breathy laugh when their eyes meet, bites his lip and shivers when he adds a third finger.

Hunk is rather impressed with himself when he doesn’t outwardly react besides to double check that the door his locked, because on the inside he feels like he’s about burst into flame and he gets hard alarmingly fast. This isn’t the first time he’s just entered his (or their, back at the Garrison) room and found Lance in the middle of something risque, but that doesn’t mean he’s ever going to really get used to it.

Hunk steps closer and kneels on the edge of the bed between Lance’s knees. He watches Lance’s fingers disappear to the knuckle, his wrist flexes and he shudders with a quiet gasp.

“How long have you been in here?” Hunk asks. He thinks about just jumping in and taking things over from here, but no, he’s always liked watching Lance take care of himself like this. Instead he grips the back of one of Lance’s knees and pushes it back to spread him a bit further. Lance pants and spreads his fingers a little bit before he rocks them in and out a little faster.

“I don’t know-” Lance says. He reaches up with his free hand and grips a handful of Hunk’s shirt at the shoulder, his brow furrowed in concentration. “Like.. oh fuck…” His voice is thin and shivering. “Hey- come on, I’ve been waiting for you forever,” Lance whines.

“Yeah, okay. Hold on a second,” Hunk says. He sits up and opens his pants. Lance moans when he pulls himself free, his eyes dark where they’re trained on him, his tongue just a slip of pink between his lips. Lance huffs and his tongue drags across his lower lip as he lets his fingers slip out of himself, shivering at the sudden emptiness. He wraps them instead around Hunk’s cock, warm and slick, the tips barely meeting around his girth.

Lance, still stroking Hunk, flops onto his back and paws around in the sheets until he comes up with a small bottle of lube. Hunk takes it from him and nudges Lance’s hand away. Lance doesn’t fight him, curling his fingers around himself instead, tipping his head back with a soft hiss as he twists his wrist and rolls his hips through his fingers. Hunk shakes his head at the shameless display.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Lance pouts. Hunk drags lube over himself, gasping at the chill on hot flesh. “You’ve been ignoring me lately. Always working on something,” Lance says, thumbing the head of his cock and making himself shiver, his knee bumping into Hunk’s side. “Never have any time to just fuck me.” Hunk answers that first by gripping Lance’s thighs hard in each hand, tugging Lance across the sheets close enough that their cocks brush together, making them both shiver.

“Well, the whole defending the universe stuff really eats into my free time,” Hunk says. Lance purrs that he knows that perfectly well and wraps his legs around Hunk’s waist, hitching softly when Hunk lines himself up.

Lance makes this giddy sounding laugh when Hunk sinks into him. His belly shivers and Hunk groans when Lance flexes tight around him before he remembers to relax. Hunk thrusts until their hips meet flush and spreads his hand over Lance’s stomach.

“Easy there,” Hunk murmurs. He presses down lightly as he pulls out and Lance’s eyes roll under fluttering eyelashes. Lance curses under his breath and hooks his fingers in Hunk’s collar. He tugs but Hunk decides against indulging him, too interested in the sight of Lance spread out under him and the way Lance’s body accepts him almost greedily.

He sets a slow, easy pace, at first shallow, but growing deeper with every thrust. Before long Lance is moving with him, grinding their hips together when they’re flush and twisting his fingers in Hunk’s shirt when he’s left empty.

“More-” Lance whines. Hunk’s palm slicks over Lance’s belly and down to wrap around the blue paladin’s dripping arousal. Lance chews on his lip, squeezes his eyes shut tight as he rocks through the tunnel of his fingers, the motion slick with lube and precome.

Lance twists his fingers in Hunk’s shirt, tugs him again and Hunk gives in and leans over him. His whole body covers Lance, his hand is trapped in the warm space between them. Lance winds his arms around Hunk’s neck and drags his tongue across his lips before he draws him into a deep kiss.

“You’re too pushy,” Hunk growls. He rocks into Lance slow and deep despite Lance’s protests because he can feel the way his muscles twitch around him. He palms Lance’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

“Can’t help it-” Lance chokes out between ragged pants. “You’re big.” Hunk chuckles, low and deep. He drags his thumb over the head of Lance’s arousal, grinds his hips in hard, deep as he can get. Lance suddenly goes tight around him, shudders and comes apart between them.

He claws at Hunk’s chest as they rock together through Lance’s high, his body pulsing until Hunk follows him over the edge with a soft moan muffled in Lance’s shoulder. They’re both panting when they come down. Hunk rests some of his weight on Lance for a couple seconds, gives him a warm, wet kiss before he rolls off of him and stretches out at his side.

“Is that enough attention for now?” he asks. Lance hums, stretches with his arms above his head like a tired cat. He turns into Hunk’s shoulder and smoothes out the wrinkles in his shirt where he’d pulled at it.

“Maybe, maybe not. I’ll just have to stick around and think about it.”


	14. Heith: Werewolf

“You need to come over more often, Hunk,” Keith says when the wolf steps out of the tree line and into the clearing. He’s the biggest wolf Keith has ever seen in all his years hunting in this forest. Thick, rich brown fur and soft dark eyes.

Hunk is just a nickname Keith had given him, but the wolf perks up at his call anyways, padding near silently through the plush grass to where Keith is sitting on an old and worn tree stump. Keith holds his hands out and Hunk shoves his head into Keith’s arms. He rubs into his chest, sniffing at his clothing while Keith sinks his fingers into the thick scruff at Hunk’s neck.

“Hey, come on and shift for me. I missed you,” Keith presses. Hunk licks Keith’s neck, tail wagging lightly before he steps back. In the time it takes Keith to pull his shirt off Hunk stands before him in his human form, nude.

“Sorry,” Hunk sighs. His ears perk up when Keith leans back and starts unlacing his pants. “I couldn’t get away from the pack.”

“You mean you couldn’t get Lance off your back about where you’re going,” Keith purrs as he draws himself out of his pants and strokes himself to fullness. He smiles at how dark Hunk’s eyes go watching him. “Just tell them you have a mate now.” Hunk’s tail wiggles as he steps into Keith’s space. He sets a huge hand on Keith’s shoulder and Keith knows exactly what he wants.

“You do think I’m a mate, right?” Keith asks. He trails his free hand up one of Hunk’s strong thighs and in. He circles his fingers around the werewolf’s cock, bites his lip feeling the weight in his palm.

“Of course,” Hunk breathes. His tail is stiff behind him, shivering as he hardens in Keith’s grip. Keith squeezes him lightly and Hunk growls low in his throat. “No one’s as good at this as you are.”

That only serves to urge Keith on. Keith faces Hunk fully, lets go of himself in favor of using both to work Hunk up. He strokes most of Hunk’s cock in one hand, thumbing the head and gathering up the precome already welling up in the slit. The other he uses to cradle Hunk’s knot in his palm. Keith licks his lips as he curls his fingers around it, the tips barely touching. He knows that when it’s full, he can’t fit his fingers around it.

“I’m glad you agree,” Keith purrs. He steadies Hunk in both his hands, dips his head and swirls his tongue around the tip. Hunk whines and Keith feels him shivering in his effort not to shove himself past his lips.


	15. Last Resort: Keitor, ABO, Arranged Marriage AU, Galra!Keith

As much as he disapproved of the Galra tradition of arranged marriages, he had to admit that the advisors did a decent job of choosing his mate for him. Keith was beautiful and smart. His morals and opinions aligned nicely with his own. He was headstrong and stubborn in the best way. An omega who didn’t allow himself to be bullied into every little role expected of him.

The only real downside was that Keith was nervous and uncontrollably tense when it came to sex. Lotor understood it. As well as they got along neither one of them had asked for a full marriage with all the intimacy and expectation of pups, quickly, that came with it. For two months they had been trying to make it work. Turning the lights off, lots of foreplay, different positions, even trying it with as much clothing on as they could manage. Nothing worked. Keith would get anxious and tight and then it was impossible to do anything painlessly.

Lotor had one final idea in mind. Proposing it had gotten him a suspicious look from Keith but ultimately, his mate had given in and agreed to at least try it once. The idea was to build trust in each other and that perhaps, by pushing that trust to the limit, they could get past whatever was keeping Keith so tense.

Which meant tying a soft sash over Keith’s eyes and ordering him to keep his hands clasped above his head.

“Where are we now?” Lotor asks, brushing his hand gently over the soft, cream colored fur on the inside of Keith’s thigh. He kneels between Keith’s spread knees. It feels almost like this is the first time he’s getting to see him openly like this and he’s quietly amazed that Keith is actually letting him so close long enough to actually savor it.

“Uhm, I’m okay still,” Keith gives a shaky sigh. The tufted tip of his tail shivers, thumping on the sheets. Lotor purrs and runs his hand up over Keith’s hip, scratching the thicker fur low on Keith’s belly. His thumb trails a little too far down and Keith hitches, pulling his knees up.

“You’re doing great,” Lotor purrs. He backs away again, leaning over Keith and kissing around his collar. His fingers play along the gentle bumps of Keith’s ribs. “You’re beautiful, Keith. Just tell me what to do,” he says just before he sweeps his tongue over a soft nipple and sucks it into his mouth. Keith arches hard against him, a soft, eager whine slipping from his mouth.

“Keep going-” Keith pants, and wraps his legs around Lotor’s waist.


	16. Thinknig of You: Sheith/Blowjobs

“Hey babe,” Shiro hums when the front door to their apartment opens and Keith slips in, the smell of motor oil and metal following him. His blue button up is rumbled and stained, the thighs of his blue jeans streaked with a hundred careless swipes of his hands. There’s a clear line between dirt and clean skin just below his elbows where Keith has washed his hands right after work. Filthy and worn, but beautiful and making him feel just a little bad for spending his own day off lazing on the couch in his sweats. “You want me to start dinner?” 

Keith pushes off his hat and tosses it on the entry table as he crosses the room. “I want you to stay right there and pull your pants down,” he growls. Shiro’s mouth drops open. A heavy rush of warmth fills his belly as Keith stalks towards him, pausing only long enough to tug the coffee table away from the couch to make room. 

“Down,” Keith orders lowly, nudging Shiro’s leg with the toe of his boot. He kneels at the same time Shiro’s arching his back and shoving his pants and underwear down to mid thigh. His half hard cock hardly has time to brush his belly before Keith’s circling his fingers around him and tugging him quick and loose. Shiro groans and pushes up into Keith’s hand. 

Keith spreads his other hand over Shiro’s belly, pressing lightly and making him strain to rut through his fingers. “Fuck, I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Keith breathes. He dips his head and drags his tongue over the head of Shiro’s cock. Shiro groans through his teeth. Keith’s tongue is soft and warm, swirling around the sensitive head and pressing tight to the ridge as Keith wraps his lips around him and sucks hard. 

“Damn, Keith-” he huffs. He tangles his fingers in Keith’s hair. Dark blue eyes turn on up on him. Hungry. Daring. That kind of look Keith gets when he wants it rough. 

Shiro gives him a second to catch his breath. He tugs his hair, pulls him fully over his cock and shakes when Keith’s throat grips him tight. Keith huffs through his nose, his breath tickling Shiro’s skin as he holds him down. He rocks his hips shallowly. Keith lets his throat go slack, his eyes sliding shut. An expression of pure bliss. Shiro chuckles, pulls his fingers affectionately through Keith’s hair and readjusting his hand at the back of his head. 

“You thought about this all day?” he asks breathlessly. Keith hums around him, sending a pleasant shudder to the pit of his belly. Shiro growls and picks up his pace a little, pushing til Keith gasps and grips a handful of Shiro’s sweats at this thigh. “Sorry, baby,” Shiro pants, releasing Keith and stroking his hair with shaking fingers. 

Keith pulls off, panting over his wet cock. “Yeah, I did,” Keith gasps, nuzzling his arousal, dragging his lips along the ridge. “You know how hard it is to haul tires when all you’re thinking about is this?” Keith asks, pressing a sucking kiss just under the head. Shiro twitches.

“Come get it then,” Shiro growls, rolling his hips and rubbing himself over Keith’s wet lips. Keith huffs, opens his mouth and lets Shiro feed himself in. 


	17. Sheith/Gym/Non-Explicit/Suggestive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as explicit as the others here but I've chosen to put it in my nsfw collection because of how suggestive it is and how dang thirsty Keith is 103% of the time.

The Black Lion has been haunting him at the gym. Keith had nicknamed him that for the tattoo he had on his arm; a large, beautifully detailed lion half cut off by scars and the man’s prosthesis. Keith could probably draw the thing from memory despite his amateurish artistic skill simply because he’s spent so much time drooling over it.

No matter what, for the past month Keith had been coming to this gym, he could count on the Black Lion being in whenever he showed up well after sunset after he’d gotten off of work and needed to wringoff that last bit of energy just before bed. Keith even knew his schedule. Weights on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays. Cardio every day besides.

Keith liked that routine because it had only taken him a couple of weeks before he’d broken down and just started joining in on whatever the Black Lion was doing on any particular night he came in. It was just easier to side eye the man from two treadmills away rather than from across the room when he was supposed to be paying attention to his squats.

Keith had never been so in shape in his life. But he’d also never been so hopeless. He was crushing harder now than he ever did as a jumped up and horny teenager. So long spent watching the Black Lion’s muscles strain under weights, or watching the tiny, almost imagined bounce in his pecs when he revved up the treadmill to a sprint. So long spent just too far away to start a conversation naturally but still hoping beyond all hope that the fact that they were the only two in the gym past ten at night would be enough for the Black Lion to strike one up anyways. Way too much time and money spent investing in gym shorts that hugged his thighs just right.

So tonight, as the Black Lion slows his treadmill to a stop and steps off, Keith thinks that he’d been meaning to change that.

Keith gives him a few minutes after he disappears through the door leading to the showers. He has to slow his own treadmill to a trot, his heart fluttering around in his throat and making it harder than it needs to be to catch his breath. What’s he even going to say to him? Introduce himself? Ask him about his tattoo? ‘Hey I’ve been watching you like a lovesick girl for a few weeks now. Can I have your number?’

“No,” Keith pants, dropping off the treadmill as it comes to a stop and plucking his towel off the handrail. He scrubs the sweat from his face and groans into the scratchy cloth. “Maybe ask him how long he’s been coming here,” he mutters to himself. That’s good. Not too personal or creepy. It’s generic, but a starting point. Keith heads to the showers feeling jittery.

The Black Lion is right in his line of sight when he opens the door and he instantly forgets what he was going to ask. He’s got his back to Keith, his shirt already off and on the bench in front of him. As Keith opens the door he’s just hooking his thumbs in the waist of his shorts and tugging them down over his hips. Keith’s mouth drops open, his eyes roaming over the expanse of the Lion’s back and further down.

The Black Lion glances over his shoulder, a curious hum in the back of his throat. “Hey,” he says, stepping out of his shorts. Keith tears his eyes off of him, staring at a point well over his head.

“U-uh, hey,” Keith says. He curses himself for stuttering. “Sorry. I thought I had given you enough time to change and-”

“It’s fine,” the Black Lion hums. He gathers up his soiled clothes as Keith fidgets with the edge of his own shirt. “You finish early tonight?”

Keith pulls off his shirt only to hide the fact that he knows he’s red in the face. “Yeah, uhm…” he pauses. He wrings his shirt in his hands as he crosses the room to his locker and regretting that he’d picked one only a few feet from the Lion’s. His mind works overtime trying to come up with an excuse for quitting early and not look at the wealth of muscle beside him at the same time. “Just got… an early morning tomorrow.”

“Fair enough,” Lion says. He takes up his towel, but doesn’t wrap it around his waist. He turns to Keith.

‘Don’t look. Don’t look don’t loo-’ Keith looks and struggles to swallow with how dry his mouth suddenly is. The guy is  _built_  and he’s never going to be able to come back to this gym ever again because now he knows just what he’s missing and his cowardice hurts too much.

“What’s your name?” Lion asks. Keith bites his lip, so busy with trying to untie the knot in his shorts and wondering if he should just give up and take his shower at home that he nearly misses the question.

“K-Keith,” he swallows thickly. “My name’s Keith. Uh, what’s yours?” he asks. The Black Lion turns and crosses the room to the showers.

“Come over here and find out,” Lion says, and disappears behind the curtain. Keith gawks at the shower stall, listening to the water echo off the tile and wonders how he got so lucky.  


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for jojolightningfingers on tumblr

“You look like a yupper in this thing,” Lotor mutters. He tugs, wrapping the thin leather leash around his hand and Sendak tips his head with it. It’s as easy to lead him as a trusting pet, but Lotor can see in the set of Sendak’s jaw, the sharpness of his eyes, that Sendak is no mere pet.

He wouldn’t do this if he didn’t want it even more than Lotor did.

“You probably wish I was one,” Sendak says. His voice is thick, husky as Lotor hooks the fingers of his other hand under Sendak’s collar and pulls it lightly. Thick, dark blue embossed with his own royal orange and hints of gray. It’s gorgeous. Lotor laughs and instead scratches his claws through the plush fur on Sendak’s chest. Sendak’s eyes slide shut and a thick purr rises from his chest as he rests his head on Lotor’s thigh.

“That’s what the leatherworker thinks anyways. Told him I was getting a new pet when I made the order,” Lotor says. The hand with the leash wrapped around it settles between Sendak’s ears, rubbing his soft crest. Sendak noses closer to the warm crook of his thighs. He breathes harshly and Lotor twitches in his pants. “He thinks ah-” Sendak sets his lips to him, suckles firmly. “Mngh- Sendak-”

“What does he think?” Sendak mutters. Lotor hasn’t given him the order, but he still shoves Lotor’s thighs apart, mouthing at his cock through his pants like a man desperate for water. Lotor whimpers, tries to squeeze his legs closed again but Sendak’s grip is iron.

“I was telling him you were very well behaved but-” he shudders as Sendak pops open the front of his pants and draws his cock free. A warm mouth engulfs him and the rest of his thought scatters into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing thing and writing tidbits is a wonderful way for me to get warmed up. You can find me @quiddid on tumblr, so feel free to add your own requests either there or in the comments.


End file.
